Various techniques for transmission of image and video data are known in the art. Some techniques involve coding prior to transmission. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,168, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for wireless transmission of video including data bytes representing components of a video block. The method includes applying transmission bit coding adapted to provide relatively greater error protection to wireless transmission bits of a wireless transmission frame corresponding to relatively higher order bits of a component byte than to those transmission bits of the transmission frame corresponding to relatively lower order bits of the component byte wherein the relatively higher order bits represent more visually significant components of the video block than do the relatively lower order bits.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,559,525, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for wireless transmission of uncompressed HDTV video. A main portion of transform coefficients, for example the MSBs of the coefficients are sent in a coarse representation. The quantization error values, or some non-linear transformation thereof, are sent as pairs of real and imaginary portions of a complex number.